Promesas al aire
by Macky Jeanne Monyer
Summary: Hurt/Comfort: Por circunstancias del destino, Gokú conoce la bondad de una niña con quién compartirá experiencias inolvidables. One-Shot para el concurso del lemon 3, para la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón ball" [Gokú & Suno] ¡REEDITADO!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al gran autor, Akira Toriyama.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este fic fue realizado para el concurso Lemon Fanfiction °3 2016 del grupo de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón ball"

 **Por sorteo a los personajes me tocó:** Gokú y Suno.

 **Por sorteo a la frase me tocó:** "Te pienso en una sonrisa, en un aroma, en mi reflejo frente al espejo, en un ayer que no se borra, en tus caricias que lubrican mi memoria"

 **One Shot:**

"Promesas al aire"

Era una tarde nevada. Una jovencita estaba asomada detrás de una ventana mirando con expresión ausente los copos de nieve que se deslizaban en el vidrio. Suno suspiró lenta y profundamente, enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos, recordando aquellos tiempos cuando él estaba allí, a su lado. Rememoraba una y otra vez aquella promesa que él se propuso a cumplir. Lo recordaba —… _Te prometo que regresaré_ — le había dicho con una voz firme y serena; mirándola con una expresión convincente y amistosa. Habían ocurrido 7 años desde ese momento, y a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo, ella tenía fe en que su amigo cumpliría con su promesa. Parecía que hubiese sido ayer cuando Gokú llegó a su vida; esa mañana fría y acuosa, cuando su padre lo trajo a la casa al encontrarlo solo y congelado en el bosque.

El señor Nev lo había visto en un mal estado; el niño tenía una pierna rota, algunos rasguños en la cara y brazos, además de que tenía una elevada hipotermia. — _Se tendrá que quedar unos meses con nosotros_ — Fueron las palabras de Nev, al explicarle a su esposa e hija, que el niño (con cola de mono) llamado Gokú, no tenía a donde ir. Durante los siguientes días, la familia tuvo que admitir que nunca habían tenido un huésped como el chiquillo de la montaña Paozu; eso fue todo un caso muy peculiar e interesante. Cada vez se descubrían nuevas cosas por ambas partes. Gokú fue quién aprendió más, principalmente, la importancia del calor de un hogar, una familia, un fuerte vínculo de afición; lo cual para él le resultó muy extraño, ya que esa había sido su primera experiencia de convivencia con humanos, aparte de su abuelo Gohan, claro está. Los meses de espera no se llevaron a cabo como lo planeado. La pierna del niño había sanado en tan sólo dos semanas, eso lo habían considerado un milagro celestial, o tal vez, gracias al cariño y a los cuidados de la señora Yuki; la segunda opción fue más convincente de creer.

En aquella época tenía 10 años cuando lo vio por primera vez, y desde ese entonces aún lo seguía esperando. Pese a que solo fueron dos semanas de convivencia, entre ellos se formuló un pacto de amistad; para Suno fue especial, pero para Gokú solo fue una imitación a lo que la niña se refería acerca de la lealtad mutua. Él le había prometido que volvería; aunque no se estableció un tiempo límite, Suno creyó que sería pronto. Algunas veces pensó que a Gokú le había pasado algo malo, un accidente, un secuestro, etc. pero descartaba esas ideas rápidamente. Él era fuerte, se lo había demostrado; además, su corazón le decía a gritos que él estaba bien.

* * *

 _Era una cálida mañana en la villa Jingle, lo cual era extraño considerando que en la capital del norte nevaba durante los 365 días del año, pero en esa ocasión el clima parecía querer aminorar el día. Los rayos del sol se intensificaban por cada hora que pasaba, derritiendo la nieve de los estanques, árboles y el lago. Gokú ya estaba listo para marcharse, Yuki le había proveído ropa muy acogedora para evitar el frío y, también mucha comida para el viaje. Suno lo acompañó hasta el confín de la aldea, era el momento para que Gokú emprendiera el camino solo._

— _¿Tienes qué ir, Gokú? — preguntó la niña por doceava vez del día._

 _A Gokú no pareció exasperarle las constantes interrogaciones de su mejor amiga. Siempre tenía un semblante risueño, tranquilo, como si no hubiese nada que le preocupara; eso era algo inexplicable para la niña._

— _Por supuesto. Tengo que ir por el único recuerdo que tengo de mi abuelito— Respondió Gokú con una sonrisa._

 _Suno pudo percatarse del matiz de impaciencia que envolvía al pequeño Gokú. Los ojos de él le brillaban producto de la emoción, y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja evidenciaba más ese sentir._

— _¿Sabrás cómo llegar? ¡¿Y si te pierdes?! — Gritó Suno, preocupada, triste y sollozando; le tomó la mano a su amigo y evitó que él pudiera dar un solo paso hacia el bosque._

— _No lo haré— Le respondió muy convencido._

 _Suno no pudo evitarlo, y se lanzó a abrazarlo. —Te voy a extrañar mucho, Gokú—Le confesó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas._

 _El niño estaba desconcertado, ese gentil acto lo inmovilizó por completo. No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer, así que se quedó en esa posición, hasta que su amiga, para alivio suyo, se separó de él. La observó por una fracción de segundos, contemplando un rostro pálido y compungido; sintió un disgusto interno al verla en ese estado._

— _No llores, Suno— le dijo a la vez que le sonreía—. Te prometo que regresaré._

 _Las facciones de la niña cambiaron de tristeza a felicidad—. ¿De verdad?_

— _Sí, no te preocupes. Bueno, me tengo que ir— Gokú giró sobre sus talones, emprendiendo sus pasos hacia el bosque—. ¡Hasta pronto, Suno! — gritó, volteó un poco la cabeza y levantó una mano sacudiéndola en el aire._

 _Suno, pese a su aflicción, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa— ¡Gokú, regresa pronto!_

 _Estuvo observándolo, hasta que él… desapareció en el bosque._

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Suno y su padre salieron de casa para cortar un poco de leña. El señor Nev llevaba un hacha sobre su hombro derecho, mientras que la joven Suno transportaba un pequeño trineo jalándolo con una cuerda. La ventisca era muy impetuosa, se podía oír en como el aire frío cortaba el ambiente. El extenso bosque estaba formado por coníferas, y lucía una capa profunda de terreno helado. Después de un par de horas internados en el bosque, padre e hija se dispusieron ir a casa para la cena. Entre los dos, acomodaron la leña sobre el trineo sujetando la carga con un grueso lazo. De repente, escucharon, a lo lejos, unos pasos. El señor Nev agudizó el oído, tratando de encontrar el origen de esos ruidos, que en cada segundo se incrementaban más. A unos cuantos metros, entre los árboles, apareció una sombra frente a las miradas aterradas de Suno y Nev. Éste último sujetó su hacha con mucha precisión, dispuesto a clavársela a quién osara atacarlos.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — Farfulló Nev, tiritando, echando un vistazo al panorama.

No hubo respuesta, la sombra se acercaba más a ellos hasta que un rayo de sol infiltró contra los árboles, teniendo una buena inspección de la silueta. Entonces, pudieron visualizarlo. Alto, garboso, holgado; vestido con ropas acogedoras y gruesas; teniendo un aspecto muy alegre y tranquilo. Por esto último pudieron reconocerlo, aunque les parecía imposible.

— ¡Hola, señor Nev! —Saludó una voz juvenil; que transmitía ternura, inocencia y amabilidad.

Suno, quién a pesar de no reconocer la voz, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole en todo su cuerpo. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron ante tal sensación de adrenalina.

Nev compuso una cara de asombro ante su llamado. Se acercó dudoso y temeroso hacia esa simpática voz; no reconociendo a aquel muchacho, quién lo miraba emocionado. A contra luz, pudo vislumbrarlo mejor; esos ojos, esa sonrisa y ese peculiar peinado. Definitivamente era él, pero quería cerciorarse.

— ¿Eres tú, Gokú? — preguntó Nev a la vez que daba unos pasos hacia el muchacho, hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros frente del otro.

— ¿Qué pasa, señor Nev? ¡¿En verdad no me reconoce?! —Exclamó el chico, riendo entre dientes.

Suno, quién estaba un poco alejada de los dos hombres, se soltó a llorar. Estremecida de frío, corrió donde estaba él; esperanzada en que no fuese un sueño, una ilusión, una mentira.

— ¡Gokú! — Gritó ella entre sus brazos. Recargó su mejilla en el pecho de su amigo, no importándole que el abrazo no fuera correspondido. En ese instante levantó su cabeza para mirarlo y al clavar sus ojos en los de él, pudo percibir duda y confusión—. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡¿Acaso no me recuerdas?! — Le gritó en reclamo.

Gokú la atisbó sin comprender; para después ver de soslayo al señor Nev, como pidiéndole ayuda y una explicación. Éste negó perceptiblemente la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo. Al no recibir ayuda, Gokú volvió a verla, rió atontadamente sintiéndose incomodo ante el aura de frialdad de la chica. Había ido a ese lugar para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amiga, y su misión era encontrarla cuanto antes. De repente, como si hubiera sido golpeado con una roca en la cabeza, fragmentos de algunos recuerdos rondaron dentro de su mente; pensó que la encontraría como la última vez que la vio. Su cerebro no concebía lógica ante tal irrebatible caso, fue tan obvio que él no era el único que había crecido.

— ¡Suno! — Exclamó feliz el joven Gokú ahora a una sonriente Suno.

* * *

Después de la rara y peculiar presentación, entre los tres jalaron el trineo y se dirigieron a la casa para degustar una deliciosa y calientita cena. Al llegar, Yuki los recibió en la entrada, sorprendiéndose con la presencia de Gokú. Los tres entraron con la señora Yuki; una vez en el comedor, cada quien tomó asiento en su respectiva silla. Durante la cena, Gokú les platicó que cuando se fue, se topó contra unos maleantes que buscaban unos objetos (las esferas del dragón), como el que le había dado su abuelo. Fue tan grande la conmoción de la familia, que no se habían dado cuenta que el grupo malhechor estaban por esos rumbos; así que Gokú los tranquilizó diciéndoles que los había derrotado.

— ¡La patrulla roja! — Gritaron al unísono.

—Sí, ¿No los conocieron? —Preguntó Gokú mientras se metía una pierna de pollo a la boca; los tres negaron con la cabeza—. Bueno, me alegro que a ustedes no les haya hecho nada.

—Por cierto, Gokú ¿Qué le pasó a tu cola? — Cuestionó Nev percatándose de ese gran detalle.

— ¿Eh? ¿Mi cola? Kami-sama me la cortó —Respondió como si fuera algo obvio y sin importancia.

Las expresiones de los demás eran el reflejo de una evidente impresión. Gokú había nombrado a Kami-sama ¡Kami-sama! ¿Acaso se refería al Kami-sama que ellos conocían?

Suno le dejó de tomar importancia sobre el asunto del "Dios de la tierra". Recargó sus codos sobre la mesa y se dedicó a contemplar a Gokú, aún le costaba creer que él estaba ahí, en su casa, con su familia. —Platícanos ¿Encontraste el recuerdo de tu abuelito?

—Sí— decía con la boca llena de comida—y no solo eso…

Gokú comenzó a contarles todo sobre su viaje. Relató que había encontrado la esfera de su abuelito; que una niña llamada Bulma lo acompañó a enfrascarse a la búsqueda de las demás esferas del dragón; que fueron a una pequeña isla en medio del mar, donde vivía un viejo maestro de artes marciales; que él y Bulma conocieron en el desierto a un joven llamado Yamcha y su gato Puar; que las esferas que habían estado reuniendo fueron robadas por un malvado ser llamado Pilaf; que el dragón mítico "Shen Long" había sido invocado y les cumplió un deseo; que había regresado a la isla a entrenar y que allí conoció a su nuevo mejor amigo Krillin; que había participado en el torneo de las artes marciales, y siguió contándoles el resto de su viaje mirando los semblantes absortos de la familia.

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó Suno muy sorprendida, después de escuchar el largo relato de su amigo—. Si que tuviste muchas aventuras.

—Sí, dentro de unos cuantos meses veré a mis amigos en el torneo de las artes marciales.

— ¡Eso es genial!, ¿Puedo ir contigo? — Preguntó la joven ilusionada y con ojos brillantes.

— ¡Claro! —Respondió Gokú encogiéndose de hombros—. Será divertido. Podrás conocer a mis amigos.

—Por cierto ¿Qué piensas hacer, Gokú?— Habló Nev—. ¿Planeas quedarte aquí o…?

— ¡Quédate, Gokú! — Pidió Suno interrumpiendo a su padre.

Gokú no respondió enseguida, estiró sus brazos y sus piernas a la vez que daba un bostezo. Luego, hizo un ademán como de estar meditando la oferta en quedarse allí. Estaba consciente que no tenía a donde ir, pensó en visitar al maestro Roshi y a Krillin, pero no quería ver a nadie hasta el día del torneo. Por otra parte, deseaba seguir entrenando con Kami-Sama, pero éste le dijo que su entrenamiento con él había finalizado. Sin más remedio, se enderezó en su silla, miró a su amiga y rió tontamente.

—Me quedaré.

— ¡Sí! —Vociferó la chica.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gokú y Suno se levantaron muy temprano para cortar leña; tal y como fueron en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran solo unos niños. Suno notó un gran cambio en Gokú, no solo se había convertido en un chico apuesto y alto, sino que también el nivel de fuerza era mucho más elevado a como lo recordaba. Vio, con los ojos muy abiertos, la manera tan rápida y sorprendente en como él cortó la madera de los árboles que median más de 30 metros. Definitivamente era, para ella, el chico perfecto. Una vez terminado el trabajo, los dos jóvenes se encaminaron a la casa a dejar la leña. Aunque para Gokú no fue un buen entrenamiento eso de talar árboles, estaba satisfecho por el esfuerzo realizado. Volteó a ver a su amiga, ella estaba sentada sobre el trineo mirando el cielo y sonriendo con tristeza. Gokú no pudo percibir el motivo de ese semblante serio y esa aura afligida de la chica. Se acercó a ella, se la había ocurrido una idea.

—Suno, quiero mostrarte algo. —Le dijo tomándola del brazo e incitándole a que lo siguiera.

La intensidad en como Gokú la miró la hizo ruborizarse.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó ella entre emocionada, curiosa y nerviosa; tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

—Aquí no. Ven, sígueme.

Suno se puso de pie y ahí fue cuando Gokú la soltó para posicionarse a su lado. Ambos se dirigieron al bosque, internándose entre los árboles de coníferas. El recorrido fue muy silencioso pero placentero. Recorrieron un largo camino empinado hacia una pequeña colina. Entre más subían más se podía ver la aldea a lo lejos. Llevaban como unos 20 minutos caminando, se adentraban más a los límites de la frontera.

—Creo que aquí me parece bien— Dijo Gokú más para él que para Suno; ella no sabía que pensar ¿Por qué Gokú la había llevado hasta allí? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando…—. ¡NUBE VOLADORA!—Gritó Gokú mirando hacia el cielo y levantando ambos brazos.

Suno lo miró entre preocupada y sorprendida, hasta que a lo lejos pudo visualizar un objeto de color amarillo que se aproximaba a la misma dirección donde se encontraban. Era una especie de nube acolchonada y redonda.

—Vamos, Suno— La incitó Gokú.

—Pero…

Suno, dubitativa, puso un pie en la nube. Gokú se trepó en un solo brinco y ayudó a su amiga a subirse. Estando muy bien acomodados, Gokú puso en marcha la nube voladora. La velocidad era considerable para Suno, ella se sujetaba con fuerza a la cintura de su amigo. Volaban silenciosamente alrededor de las nubes blancas, contemplando la villa cubierta por un grueso manto de nieve. Para Suno, lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, era una experiencia deslumbradora, especial; sus cinco sentidos estaban conectados en un solo sentimiento glorioso. Estuvieron toda la mañana en el cielo, disfrutando de una compañía placentera; una experiencia que, ella presentía, no se volvería a repetir.

* * *

No debía quedarse en ese lugar, tenía que ir a la torre del maestro Karin para entrenar y hacerse más fuerte para el torneo. — _Por favor, Gokú_ —Le pedía Suno como en cada mañana, tarde y noche—. _Quédate_ —. Lo persuadía para que entrenara en las montañas, incitándole también en que el clima le ayudaría a ejercitarse más; además de la comida deliciosa que le preparaba después de un arduo entrenamiento. Faltaba una semana para el torneo de las artes marciales, y todos los días se levantaba muy temprano para irse a entrenar a las montañas; no podía evitarlo, esforzarse hasta llegar a su límite era su debilidad; sin saber que sangre guerrera corría dentro de sus venas.

— ¿... en dos días te irás? — Dijo Suno fingiendo naturalidad.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a la mesa, disfrutando la compañía mutua y un exquisito desayuno.

—No—Le respondió Gokú mientras se metía seis salchichas fritas en la boca —. Tú me acompañarás. Me lo dijiste.

—Cierto. —Suno suspiró en desgana, al parecer Gokú no había entendido la dimensión de su pregunta, así que intentó una vez más—. Y luego ¿Qué harás?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿A dónde irás a vivir? —Preguntó al acercar un plato de fideos hacia él—. ¿Te seguirás quedando aquí?

Gokú no sabía que responder ante eso, pero en algo si estaba completamente seguro—Yo solo quiero seguir entrenando.

—Por supuesto— Exhaló despacio, se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a lavar los platos; mientras que a sus espaldas, escuchaba la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Suno se había levantado mucho más temprano que lo de costumbre para hacer el desayuno. Al tener a su mejor amigo como huésped, se arreglaba excesivamente, demasiado para estar en casa. En esa ocasión, se vistió con un corto camisón, bufanda y abrigo. Caminó hacia la cocina y le pareció escuchar ruidos, aceleró sus pasos. Al llegar, se encontró con la sorpresa en que Gokú husmeaba la alacena del comedor; indudablemente tenía hambre.

—Buenos días, Gokú— Saludó la chica mientras se dirigía al refrigerador dispuesta a preparar el desayuno.

El aludido suspiró de alivio al ver a su amiga— Que bien que ya hayas despertado, Suno, porque... ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

—En unos minutos estará listo el desayuno, Gokú.

Al llegar al refrigerador, se encontró con una nota pegada y escrita por su madre que decía:

 **Suno, tu padre y yo salimos a comprar la despensa. Por favor, pórtense bien**.

La chica se sonrojó cuando leyó la última línea ¿Qué le había querido decir su madre con el _"Pórtense bien"?_ Arrugó el papel hasta hacerlo bolita y lo arrojó en el bote de basura. Le tomó menos de 20 minutos para hacer el desayuno, y con la ayuda de Gokú, un centenar de platos estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa.

Estaba sumisa entre la vergüenza y la valentía. Sus dudas estaban creciendo en su interior, podía sentir un fuerte ardor que se infiltraba en cada poro de su piel y la aparición de cuantiosas sensaciones, predominando entre las demás, el miedo a ser rechaza. Suspiró lenta y profundamente, tomó su taza de té y la llevó hacia sus labios sin dejar de ver a Gokú, quién se encontraba satisfecho después de un rico banquete. Él se levantó agradeciendo por los alimentos y pidió permiso para bañarse; a Suno le parecía divertida esa forma de ser de Gokú… muy infantil e inocente.

Sin nada más que hacer, recogió los platos sucios y los llevó al fregadero. Una vez terminado sus deberes, Suno salió de la cocina a pasos sigilosos, tenía que saber ¡Era su oportunidad!, para suerte suya, ahí estaba él. El muchacho solo llevaba un pans y una camisa de manga corta, estaba descalzo y su cabello chorreaba agua; lo observó y se acercó.

— ¿Gokú? —Lo llamó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Eh?

Suno se mordió el labio, parecía incapaz de articular palabras. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a su habitación. Lo condujo casi al fondo del pasillo, en instantes, ya estaban frente a una puerta larga y ornamentada. El corazón de la joven bombeaba prominentemente cada vez que acercaba su mano a la perilla. La puerta se abrió y ambos se adentraron al cuarto. El lugar era muy reducido, totalmente blanco e iluminado gracias a una pequeña ventana donde se infiltraban los rayos del sol; el interior solo estaba adornado por una cama matrimonial y un enorme armario; del otro extremo, una cómoda donde sobre ella había un televisor y una vieja radio. Aún tomados de las manos, se sentaron al borde de la cama viéndose directamente a los ojos.

Suno podía sentir sus mejillas a arder y escuchar los latidos de su corazón que taladraban sus oídos; trató de serenarse, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar—. ¿A ti ya te han besado? —Logró articular, tímidamente.

Gokú abrió los ojos como platos, se rascó la cabeza y con una expresión desconcertada le respondió en un balbuceo — ¿Besado? — Repitió confundido.

Suno, irritada, meneó en desgana la cabeza. Le costó comprender en que Gokú ignoraba muchas cosas, entre ellas y las más importantes… los sentimientos y el afecto hacia los demás.

—Sí… como… esto—Con torpeza pero con suma decisión, se acercó al chico. Sus rostros estaban a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

Los labios de Suno rozaron los de Gokú, húmedos, suaves e inmóviles. Era su primer beso, más bien para ambos. Ella trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible, imitando a algunas parejas que había visto besarse. Con los ojos cerrados, trataba de introducir su lengua a la boca de él. A pesar de su inexperiencia y su ansiedad, podía sentir un gratificante anhelo cernir en sus entrañas.

Gokú estaba quieto, con los ojos abiertos sin saber que hacer; solo la miraba y pudo sentir en como la lengua de ella quería adentrase a su boca, por reflejo, le dio libre acceso. Aunque esa acción fue algo inesperado, lo estaba disfrutando. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba tan apresuradamente; esa sensación, esa magnífica y extraña sensación, era tan alucinante. No había otra palabra para describir lo que él padecía en esos precisos momentos. Con lentitud cerró sus ojos, tratando de llevar el ritmo de Suno, con algo de sosiego y torpeza.

Suno se separó de él, totalmente ruborizada y avergonzada, pero aun así lo miró a los ojos en cuanto los abrió; Gokú también lo hizo. Ambos compusieron una sonrisa.

— ¿Me quieres, Gokú? —Interpeló la chica. Esa pregunta lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, él abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, se había quedado sin habla. Suno suspiró resignada, lo intentó una vez más —. ¿Te gustó el beso que te di?

— ¡Claro, se sintió bien!— Respondió Gokú con total seguridad y sinceridad. La chica se emocionó ante esa respuesta. Se quedaron callados, con las miradas ausentes, haciendo que sus orbes vieran un punto en específico de la habitación. El silencio no duró mucho, Gokú lo rompió —. ¿Suno? — La aludida lo miró otra vez—. ¿Te puedo besar?

No esperó que se lo preguntaran dos veces, ella asintió entusiasmada. Los labios de Gokú se encontraron, otra vez, con los de Suno. La besó con ternura, con delicadeza; gustándole el sabor, la sensación al explorar tímidamente la boca de la joven. El beso era torpe, inofensivo, descomedido; pero a ella no le importaba. Ambos eran inexpertos, con la mentalidad de que ningún otro beso sería más perfecto que ese. Se separaron para tomar aire, y en segundos volvieron a unir sus bocas, con más pasión, con más intrepidez. Se escuchó un gemido gutural, proviniendo del pecho de Gokú. Ya podían sentir en su interior una abrasadora percepción de placer.

Suno dejó de tensar su cuerpo y permitió que el deleite la guiara. Se aferró a las sabanas cuando sintió la mano de Gokú en su cadera. Se quitó la bufanda, luego levantó sus brazos para enrollarlos en el cuello de él. Sin darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban acostados en la cama.

Gokú sentía una extravagante molestia en su entrepierna; era dolorosa pero a la vez muy placentera. Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. No tenía idea de lo que era, pero cada vez que besaba y tocaba la suave piel de Suno, la extraña sensación iba incrementándose. Quería explorar más de ella, sentirla cerca; memorizando su olor, sus caricias, sus besos. En cada momento vacilaba en si podía o no tocarla, hasta que la mano de Suno tomó la suya y la llevó hacia unos montes.

Suno gimió ante el contacto, la mano de Gokú estrujaba su seno con tal vehemencia que la sorprendió. Consiguió entender que el muchacho inocente, tierno e infantil; estaba desapareciendo, para dar lugar al instinto animal que arremetía por salir. Con voz pausada y agitada, le ordenó quitarse la ropa; él la obedeció sin rechistar. Ella hizo lo mismo, se despojó de sus ropas quedando solamente en ropa interior. Volvieron a unirse, como uno solo, abrazándose con una pasión afectuosa. Al sentir la entrepierna del chico, Suno se ruborizó, la sangre comenzaba a bombearle, frenéticamente, por todo su cuerpo. Logró percibir, eminentemente, un deseo cálido y profundo que invadía su vientre. No podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba. Sería una vil mentira si en esos instantes le dijera a Gokú que parara, porque no estaban haciendo lo correcto ¡Al diablo con eso! La sensación que estaba emanando dentro de ella tal vez no volvería a repetirse, y no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar esa ocasión. Consiente en lo que implicaría si se entregara en cuerpo y alma a Gokú, siempre lo supo, le sería imposible sacarlo de su mente… y de su corazón.

Gokú se separó un poco de ella para apreciarla mejor. Por una extraña razón se sintió dichoso, radiante, satisfecho. Un llameante desliz en su miembro fue provocado por ese cuerpo condenadamente atractivo. Anhelaba calmar su ansiedad con algo más, no solo quería tocar, sino también contemplar. Dejándose guiar por su instinto salvaje, tomó a la chica por la espalda y le arrancó el sujetador, seguidamente de las bragas. Se arrepintió rápidamente ante ese acto tan brusco y salvaje, él no era de actuar así ¡Nunca había perdido la cordura! Solamente cuando tenía que pelear contra un enemigo, pero lo que estaba pasando con Suno era muy diferente, demasiado... no había comparación. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver destellos de temor; la había asustado y eso no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Suno, ruborizada, le acarició la mejilla, transmitiéndole tranquilidad en tan solo una mirada. Tomó el rostro de Gokú con ambas manos, y dirigió sus labios a los de él. El beso ya era más profundo, apasionado, exigente; era evidente que se acoplaban perfectamente. Suno bajó sus manos hacia el fornido torso de Gokú, tenía la dicha de marcar con sus dedos un camino de caricias en esos muy bien trabajados músculos. Descendió hasta topar con la única prenda que le quedaba a él, trató de quitársela, pero Gokú entendió su intención y de un solo arrebato quedó desnudo frente a ella. La vergüenza no tardó en manifestarse en su semblante.

Gokú volvió a estrujar con sus manos esos bellos pechos rosados, grandes y duros. Escuchaba sollozar a Suno y se preguntaba mentalmente si no la estaba lastimando. En esas circunstancias, no era prudente de su colosal fuerza; olvidándose que sus energías excedían formidablemente a las de Suno. Debía tratarla con suma delicadeza, no quería lastimarla. La acercó contra su pecho, aprisionándola, y la acomodó sobre él.

Suno sintió la erección de Gokú rozando contra su cuerpo, se retorció de deseo ante esa cercanía de ambos sexos. Titubeante, tomó entre sus dedos el miembro de Gokú; en la habitación resonó un gruñido bestial. Lo sentía enorme, largo y muy caliente; ella sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, la duda era que si Gokú también lo sabía o ignoraba lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Suno abrió despacio sus piernas, al hacerlo metió dos dedos en su húmeda cavidad. Estaba lista, su cuerpo se lo decía a gritos. Sacó sus dedos para llevar el miembro erecto delante de su entrada.

—Empuja, Gokú — Dijo la chica impaciente —. Despacio.

Él solo obedecía, ignorando a lo que implicaba una entrega de amor. Despacio y con sumo cuidado, poco a poco se introdujo en ella. Estaba muy estrecha, demasiado. Un grito desgarrador prorrumpió el silencio.

Al sentir la erección de Gokú deslizándose en su vientre, las contracciones se hicieron presentes en su sexo. La virilidad se deslizaba alrededor de su clítoris a punto de adueñarse de su pureza. Estaba enardecida, había esperado por mucho tiempo eso, sin imaginarse siquiera que se haría realidad; pero ahí estaban los dos, entregándose sin vacilación, sin aflicción. Suno sintió un tormentoso dolor en su sexo al sentir en cómo era despojada de su virginidad. Ladeó su rostro a un costado, evitando que Gokú viera sus lágrimas.

— ¡Suno, te lastimé!, ¡Perdóname, por favor!

Ella sonrió ante esa preocupación. Muy en el fondo sabía que eso iba a pasar, que eso iba a sentir. No se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que eso implicaría. Estaba decidida a continuar, sin importarle el ardor que padecía en esos instantes, en que probablemente esa sería su última vez juntos, y que sus padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento. ¡Nada le importaba! Solo era entregarse a Gokú.

—No te preocupes, continua —Lo incitó Suno —. Solo me dolió poquito.

Gokú aún seguía adentro de Suno, pudo intuir seguridad en esas palabras. Empujó más su miembro, advirtiendo la estrechez de ella. Sintió en como unas uñas se enterraban en su espalda, esa acción solo logró encenderlo más. Por unos momentos solo le importaba su placer; el instinto animal volvió a predominarlo, agazaparlo. Agarró las caderas de la fémina y la empujó contra su pelvis; podía sentir en como el sexo de ella se abría en cada embestida.

Dentro de la habitación se podía escuchar sollozos por parte de la pelirroja y gruñidos por parte de Gokú. Por cada penetración, el dolor y el ardor fueron desapareciendo para dar lugar al gozo y a la pasión. No solo Gokú estaba disfrutando, también ella ya podía llevar el mismo ritmo que el de él. El choque de ambos cuerpos era música armoniosa para sus oídos. Lo movimientos eran suaves, sincronizados y despaciosos. La joven, ante tales embestidas, comenzó a mover sus caderas. Ambos cuerpos aceleraban, sin detenerse, sin piedad, sin vacilación; a un compás frenético e implacable.

Suno aferraba sus piernas en las caderas de Gokú. Él, tomándola por la cintura, empujaba su miembro contra ella. Desde su posición, podía ver gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por el cuerpo de la fémina. De repente, una sensación se expandió por todo su ser, otorgándole un placer que lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Suno advirtió en como Gokú llegaba al clímax. En esa inolvidable experiencia, ella solo pudo sentir más dolor que deleite; aun contra eso, no se arrepentía de nada…

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde ese encuentro íntimo. Todas las mañanas se despertaba recordándolo y durante todas las noches se dormía soñándolo. El masoquismo en ella ya había ido demasiado lejos, y es porque no dejaba de aferrarse a esa promesa. En cada pensamiento rememoraba esa inocente sonrisa, ese aroma varonil; cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, su reflejo cambiaba a la de él. Esos ayeres que no se borrarían, junto con esas caricias que lubricaban su memoria

…

— _Regresaré en cuanto finalice el torneo._

— _¿Lo prometes?_

— _Lo prometo._

…

Tuvo la valiosa oportunidad de acompañarlo. Su madre enfermó, y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse con ella y dejar que Gokú fuera solo al torneo. Desde esos momentos se sintió incompleta, vacía, devastada. Consciente en que lo que tuvieron ellos solo fue algo pasajero, pero la diferencia era que ella había entregado su corazón a ese muchacho lindo, tierno e, irritablemente infantil. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Yuki se acercó a ella, bastó con una sola mirada para que su madre comprendiera la angustia que estaba sintiendo. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron, sentadas, sobre ese trineo viejo y oxidado. Después de unos minutos, Nev había salido de casa para acompañarlas. Era una tarde tranquila, amena y afable. La temperatura comenzaba a descender, el frío ya se estaba manifestando; ante esa señal, los tres se incorporaron. Estaban a punto de entrar a su confortable hogar, hasta que escucharon, a lo lejos, una conmemorada voz.

— ¡Suno!

Esa voz la traspasó en dirección a su pecho, sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Su mente estaba descontrolada, incapaz de entender lo admisible. Volteó su mirada, una vez más, no era una ilusión ¡Estaba ahí! Él había regresado. Tenía el fuerte deseo de correr y gritar, pero parecía que su cuerpo no le correspondía. Nev y Yuki, igual de anonadados pero con la mente firme, miraban alternativamente a su hija y a Gokú, sin saber que decir, sin saber cómo actuar; indudablemente ellos ignoraban el encuentro íntimo de ambos muchachos, pero eso no evitó que intuyeran que algo no estaba bien. El jovencito Son ya estaba junto a ellos… y no venía solo.

— Gokú —Susurró Suno anegada en lágrimas; no se había percatado de la persona que venía acompañándolo, hasta que ésta salió de su escondite, que era nada más y nada menos que detrás de Gokú. Una linda joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, vestida con un uniforme azul de artes marciales, cubriéndose del frío con lo que parecía ser un rebozo; el más grande detalle fue que ella le tomaba la mano a Gokú, mientras le sonreía a los presentes—. ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó Suno, arrepintiéndose de inmediato en saber la respuesta.

—Es Milk—Respondió Gokú con naturalidad; su típica expresión risueña y amable—. ¿Recuerdas qué te había platicado sobre ella?

Suno asintió débilmente, estaba muy pálida, le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Gokú. Éste no hizo otro comentario.

—Mucho gusto, soy Milk, la esposa de Gokú—Se presentó con una extraordinaria cordialidad. Juntó ambas manos a la altura de su abdomen e hizo una respetable reverencia.

Yuki y Nev le correspondieron el saludo de la misma manera.

— ¿Esposa?— Dijo Suno anonadada, y no le importó que su voz fuera como un susurrante reclamo.

—Gokú me lo prometió—Explicó Milk sin percatarse de la inconveniente situación; hubo una pausa que los hizo sentirse incómodos a los cuatro, pero Milk volvió a hablar con el mismo gesto inicial, ignorando el intercambio de miradas entre su esposo y la pelirroja—. Cuando éramos niños, él me prometió que se casaría conmigo ¿Verdad, Gokú?

El aludido no respondió, seguía mirando los ojos fríos y apagados de la pelirroja. Sintió un profundo dolor de culpa al ver la frialdad en ese bello pero sufrido semblante.

—Entiendo— musitó Suno de forma casi inaudible, sosteniéndole la mirada a su primer y único amor—. Gokú siempre cumple con sus promesas…

FIN

* * *

 **Hola XD Pues… ¿Qué les diré? Gokú se me hizo dificilísimo de escribir, ¡Un lemon de Gokú! Yo nunca he leído uno de él; y ser mi fic el primero que leí; fue extraño hacerlo. A los que me leen por primera vez, he hecho mejores jejeje ok pues no. Me tomó tres días en escribirlo, y eso que tuve dos largas semanas para hacer algo grandioso y deleitoso; pero como siempre, dejando las cosas casi hasta el final y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió. En fin, Gokú fue difícil (mucho más que Vegeta en mis fics), y luego estuvo Suno (Un personaje que solo sale en 5 capitulitos), cuya personalidad y carácter entablé como alguien de gran bondad ¡Es toda la información que encontré! ¿Se imaginan? Jejeje pero fue toda una experiencia para mí… y un gran reto. Yo soy muy respetable con eso de las parejas canon :D Otro reto para mí al relacionar a Gokú con otra mujer que no sea Milk (Chi-Chi). No me maten con el final, más bien, con la historia en general :3 Solo espero que les haya gustado, solo eso ;) Sobre los nombres, tuve que usar el condenado traductor.** _ **Nev**_ **es catalán y** _ **Yuki**_ **es japonés; ambos significan NIEVE.**

 **Como siempre, me gusta agradecer al final de un capitulo (en este caso un one-shot) A la primera persona que es una de mis mejores amigas: Sophie Briefs quién me motivó a participar en este concurso, y no fue la única personita, Naomigomiz; si no fuera por ustedes, nunca hubiese hecho esto C:**

 **A mis contrincantes XD Grandes autoras y muy buenas personas: Ina Minina, Diosa de la muerte y Azrrael Domah :D Gracias por todo chicas, y por mí parte, fue toda una experiencia que espero que se vuelva a repetir. No más desveladas y dejar todo para el final (a unos escasos días del concurso) XD**

 **A Ashril Fraser y Sara Schala por aclarar mis dudas :D**

 **Y a ustedes, a los que me leen… los quiero mucho ¡A todos! :3**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Mackenzie J. Moreau**

 **12/02/16**


End file.
